


Killjoy - Drarry one shot

by belomisheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, High School, M/M, Party, Screenplay/Script Format, Truth or Dare, and apparently no limits, draco is into it, harry has bad hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belomisheart/pseuds/belomisheart
Summary: Alternate universe - High School (juniors)The trio is surprisingly invited to Pansy's house for a party along with half of the school, and even more surprisingly ends up playing truth or dare with Pansy and Draco.Funny shit.





	Killjoy - Drarry one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this AU on instagram and it really made me laugh :)  
Also I wrote this at like 11pm so please, understand  
Enjoy

_Characters_: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and others  
_Location_: Pansy's house  
_Time_: Past midnight

_Pansy looks at Hermione with a wicked smile._  
Pansy, _not looking away from Hermione_ \- Hermione, truth or dare?  
Hermione, - I... eh- truth?  
Pansy - Out of the 5 of us, who would you rather kiss?  
Hermione, _as red as Ron's hair_ \- What kind of question is that...  
Pansy - You're the one who chose truth.  
Hermione - Okay... well... I guess, maybe... Ron?  
Ron, _surprised_ \- What?  
Hermione, _getting redder_ \- I- I mean... out of the 5 of- whatever, it's my turn! Harry, truth or dare?  
Harry, _without any hesitation_ \- Dare.  
Hermione, _after thinking for a few seconds_ \- Okay, I dare you to kiss Pansy.  
_Total silence for a few seconds. Then:_  
Harry - What?!?  
Hermione, _rolling her eyes_ \- It's just a-  
Harry - You want me to kiss _Draco_??  
Hermione, _confused_ \- What? That's not what I said.  
Harry - I mean, I wouldn't do it of my own free will but I guess I have to. I wouldn't want to be a killjoy.  
Ron, _extremely confused_ \- Mate, she didn't-  
_Harry ignores him and gets up to get closer to Draco._  
Harry - I hate to do this, Draco, but they're forcing me. Literally won't take no for an answer.  
Hermione, _from behind, loudly_ \- We're not-  
Draco, _interrupting her_ \- I mean, rules are rules. I wouldn't want you to be bullied because of me.  
Harry - Right?  
_After a few seconds of intense staring, Draco kisses Harry._  
Pansy, _shocked_ \- Oh wow, they're really doing it.  
Ron, _tilting his head_ \- Is that- Did I just see a tongue?  
Hermione, _with a look of exaggerated disgust_ \- Ugh, yup, there's definitely tongue.  
Pansy, _frowning_ \- Guys... guys! Hey, Draco, it's been like 30 seconds, stop it!  
_The two boys ignore her._  
Hermione - Seriously, Harry, stop it, you're making it weird!  
_Just before putting his hand in Draco's hair, Harry uses it to give Hermione the finger.  
Neither of them breaks the kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it ♡


End file.
